


Not Again

by carlyspade, krispybee12



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Comedy, Divorce, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Kidnapping, One Shot, One True Pairing, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Episode: s07e11 Happily Ever After, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyspade/pseuds/carlyspade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispybee12/pseuds/krispybee12
Summary: It’s been five years since Sookie said goodbye to Bill before trying to move on with a ‘normal life’; five whole years and that happily ever after seems further away than ever before...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Again...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563327) by [krispybee12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispybee12/pseuds/krispybee12). 




End file.
